


Don't Pretend (There's Anything More)

by ArwenLalaith



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Wayward Pines (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, PWP, Paget Brewster and Carla Gugino are extremely attractive, Post-Doyle arc, Pre-Wayward Pines canon, That's it, that's the premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLalaith/pseuds/ArwenLalaith
Summary: While on a case in Seattle, Emily crosses paths with Secret Service Agent Kate Hewson and, well...she's always had a thing for redheads...
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Kate Hewson
Kudos: 4





	Don't Pretend (There's Anything More)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in a full-on crossover featuring these two???

Emily sat at the bar of the local cop joint, nursing a glass of bourbon...mostly because she didn't want to go back to the dingy motel and go to sleep, knowing that Morgan's chainsaw snoring would keep her awake, even through the wall separating their rooms.

As she downed the last of her bourbon, flagging down the bartender for another, she locked eyes with with a woman across the bar. The woman made an obvious show of raking her eyes along Emily's body, tongue grazing across her lip in a gesture of unmistakably lascivious intent, Emily nearly groaned aloud, heat rushing to her core.

(Apparently, it had been too long since she'd been well and truly _fucked_...judging by the way she was almost dripping merely from a wanton glance.)

In Paris, during the long sleepless nights spent missing those back home, she'd taken to trolling bars late into the night in search of willing strangers who could help her forget for a short while. Back home, she'd told herself she would stop...but it was entirely too easy to give in when that woman was staring at her with want in her eyes and a smirk that promised mischief...

* * *

Emily let out a sharp gasp as Kate slammed her back against the wall of the bar's bathroom, knocking the air out of her lungs. Kate swallowed her gasp, lips demanding and needy against hers. Her tongue swept across Emily's bottom lip and she gave the permission Kate sought, caution going out the window, mind going blank.

Kate's fingers dug into her hips, sure to leave bruises, and the pressure only made Emily more eager, more desperate. She tangled one hand in her hair, short nails scraping along her scalp, sending a shiver of want racing down her spine. Her other hand, trailed down Kate's spine, along the ridge of her hip, then began work on the zipper of her jeans.

"Shit, Em," she gasped as Emily slipped one hand past the waistband of her panties, her fingers instantly finding her clit, working it frantically. She allowed herself a moment or two of pleasure before wrapping her fingers around Emily's wrist, stalling her movement.

Tilting her head back to rest against the wall as Kate's lips travelling down to latch on her clavicle, Emily panted rapidly, chest heaving as desire pooled in her core. Teeth scraping the tender skin of Emily's throat, Kate tore open her blouse so she could palm her breast, teasing her nipple through the delicate lace of her exposed bra.

" _Kate_ ," she gasped as her hands wandered under her skirt, her fingers between her legs teasingly. She'd barely been touched and she was practically on the edge of orgasm already; she wasn't sure if it was because of pent up sexual frustration (it had been a _while_ ) or if it was just the effect Kate had on her...

She cried out as Kate slipped her panties aside to press two fingers inside her soaked pussy. She pumped her fingers in and out sloppily, collecting her juices in her palm, then smearing them across her slit. She removed her fingers to rub at her clit again, bringing her ever closer to the edge of coming undone.

Emily bucked her hips against Kate's hand, needing more friction. Seeming to understand, Kate once again slid her fingers inside her, the heel of her hand pressing against her clit. "Fuck, Kate...right there," Emily moaned, moving her hips in time with each thrust of Kate's hand.

She clapped a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle a scream, her body trembling with the force of her climax. There was something almost freeing about cumming with a scream, even a smothered one, rather than trying to stifle herself...and she couldn't help but grin to herself behind her hand.

Kate didn't stop her ministrations, though, working her harder, faster, as Emily's pussy clenched around her fingers, squelching audibly. She continued moving inside her cunt until Emily was nearly sobbing from the overstimulation.

"Please..." Emily begged, whimpered. "I... I can't... _Kate_!"

Her hand retreated, though her fingers still slipped around in her wetness and she smirked as she kissed the edge of Emily's jaw, murmuring against her skin, "That was so fucking sexy..."

She gasped from the exertion and her nails scrabbled for purchase on the wall lest her legs give out from under her. "I – _ah_ – I don't usually do this..." Emily panted as the haze of orgasm started to clear from her mind and she was able to articulate thought again. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to justify anything, even if only to herself...but the words seemed almost to have a life of their own, a mind of their own.

She could feel Kate's smile against the skin of her throat as if there were something amusing in her words. "Do what?" she taunted, fishing for the full justification, the actual words she seemed to reticent to say aloud. "Use your words, Emily..."

"This... Pick up strangers at a bar, fuck them in the bathroom with the knowledge that I'll probably never seem them again," she said, even as she dropped to her knees, trailing kisses over heated skin, fingers nimble on the zipper of Kate's jeans, tugging her panties down over her hips.

Kate gave a throaty laugh that turned into a little mewl as Emily's lips ghosted up her thigh. Her teeth grazed the flesh before sinking in hard enough to leave a bruise. She followed the pain with the gentle tenderness of her tongue laving over the marks.

"Not that I _never_ do this," Emily admitted. "I mean, I have before and..."

Kate found it was difficult to focus on the words, on anything, with desire pooling sticky between her thighs and Emily's warm breath right _there_. Emily smirked up at her as if reading her thoughts, entirely too cocky, and damn if those arousal-darkened eyes staring up at her from between her legs wasn't one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen.

Words caught in her throat as Emily's tongue hit her clit and she bucked her hips sharply at the suddenness of the contact. She almost cried out, but caught the sound caught in her throat, coming out as more of a strangled whimper. She huffed in frustration at her sudden lack of articulateness, but it was a little difficult to care in that moment...

Emily pulled away all too soon, making Kate whimper in disappointment. She clicked her tongue scoldingly. "I want to _hear_ you," she husked the demand (she'd always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak in her...).

Kate's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she tried to calm her rapid pulse sending need racing through her body – Emily's gaze was too intense, words too laden with implication, and she was coming undone entirely too quickly. She wanted this to last and, at this rate, it would be over all too soon.

This time, she didn't bite down on her cry as Emily's mouth returned to between her thighs, trailing her tongue through her slit, pausing to scrape her teeth along her clit. " _Fuck_ ," Kate kissed, Emily's ministrations almost more than she could handle. "I need..." she trailed off, teeth scraping along her bottom lip, words lost on a throaty moan.

"What do you need, Kate?" Emily teased, pulling back to memorize the look on her face so she could remember the moment when she was back in her hotel bed, touching herself to the memory. "Use your words," she shot back the earlier command.

"I need more," she whined. Emily obliged without further taunting, dipping her tongue into her needy cunt. Kate cried out desperately. "Ah – Em-Emily!" Enjoying the reaction, Emily worked her tongue through her pussy until she was a writhing, trembling mess.

"Emily, I'm... I'm gonna cum..." she keened, moments before a powerful climax raced through her, leaving her gasping for air.

As she came down from her high, Emily lapped at her juices, cleaning the stickiness off her thighs with a smug grin, like the proverbial cat that got the cream. Satisfied with her work, she pulled back, wiping her chin with the back of her hand in a way that made Kate almost cum a second time.

She struggled for words for a moment, then Emily was kissing her, the taste of her own arousal on the other woman's tongue, making her forget how to breathe.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emily asked with a smirk when the stunned silence continued long after she'd retreated from the kiss.

Kate flicked her tongue out across her bottom lip, eyes raking along Emily's form as she rebuttoned her blouse and adjusted her skirt to try and conceal what they'd just done. With an almost tender touch, she reached over to comb Emily's mussed raven locks into some semblance of neatness.

"So," she said slowly, "I suppose the BAU doesn't come out to Seattle too often..."

Emily's brows arched up her forehead. "I don't... I mean... How do you... H-how do you know I'm...?"

Kate smirked mysteriously for a few moments before shrugging and revealing her secret. "Secret Service," she admitted. "Which, I suppose, makes this a doubly bad idea."

"Bad idea?" Emily repeated.

"You might try to steal my state secrets," she said with a little laugh.

Emily leaned in for a kiss. "Maybe next time," she promised, slipping her business card into Kate's pocket.


End file.
